


Sherlollipops - Sometimes All It Takes Is a New Haircut

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise Brealey got a sassy new haircut...so does Molly in this fic, with positive results in spite of it happening after the Moriarty video!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Sometimes All It Takes Is a New Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> stbartsmolly said: molly hooper with loo’s new hair though…..omg…………….  
> theaddress-is-221b-bakerst said: Sherlock’s jaw would hit the floor  
> benedicted-cumberbatched said: someone wanna fic it?  
> So I did!

"Molly, as you can see there's been..." Sherlock fell abruptly silent, mouth still open.

"Sherlock? Are you all right? Is something wrong - I mean, you know besides the obvious!" Molly gave a nervous laugh, but felt compelled to look over her shoulder in case Sherlock's sudden silence meant there was someone standing behind her with a gun to her head.

Nope, no one. She was alone in her flat - well, alone except for Sherlock and of course her cat Toby, who had wound himself around the consulting detective's feet and was meowing for his attention. Receiving none, the tomcat stalked off in a huff that very much reminded Molly of Sherlock when he'd been foiled from getting his way, and she had to stifle another nervous giggle. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" she asked, winding her hands together.

She'd already been planning to leave work early even before seeing the video of what might or might not be a returned-from-the-dead Jim Moriarty, but when she did leave she hadn’t gone straight home. No, she had an appointment and it seemed important to her to keep to her schedule, to not let this awful development turn her into a cowering baby hiding in her flat.

Oh! The penny dropped, and she reached up self-consciously to touch her newly cut, styled and colored hair. "Do you...do you not like it?" she asked, hating that she'd stuttered a bit when she hadn't done so in Sherlock's presence in years.

He remained silent, but closed his mouth and studied her, head to foot, taking in her dress and low heeled black shoes as well as her new hairstyle. She'd touched up her makeup as well, feeling as if she were preparing for a date as she did so - and trying very hard not to think about what she would do if Jim Moriarty strolled into her flat the way Sherlock just had. Well, Sherlock had actually burst into her flat rather than strolled, but the idea was that one man was unwelcome and one was... "Wait, what are you doing here?" she demanded as memory caught up with her flustered mind. "I thought you were off to Eastern Europe for some hush-hush mission for your brother!"

"Delayed, if not permanently derailed," Sherlock replied absently, finally speaking although his eyes continued to study her hair. He moved closer, and reached out a tentative hand to touch some of the strands resting against her shoulder, then brush across her new fringe as if he needed to catalogue how her hair felt now that it was six inches shorter. "I like it," he finally announced, and gave her a faint smile. "Your timing, however..."

"I had the appointment long before Jim Moriarty or the faux-riarty or whoever it is took over the airwaves," Molly cut in defiantly. "It'll take more than that to make me reschedule my life!" She jutted out her chin, willing Sherlock to understand why she'd felt compelled to do it.

He nodded again, his fingers still smoothing her new fringe, finally grazing the side of her cheek. "Sh-Sherlock?" Molly said questioningly as his eyes darkened and he bent forward. She assumed he was going to kiss her cheek and tell her he approved of her bravery, but was shocked when his lips met hers instead. Within seconds she was kissing him back, stepping close enough to run her fingers through his hair as she'd longed to do for years now, and enjoying the feel of his hands cradling her head as the kiss deepened.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat from the doorway broke the spell; Molly peered over to see Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan standing there, openly ogling the two of them. Sally looked faintly disgusted, but gave Molly a genuine smile when their eyes met. "Took him long enough," she said, "although the timing could've been better. Can we get Miss Hooper and her cat to protective custody now, Sherlock, or is the snogging part of your plan to deal with this threat?"

Molly blushed, but Sherlock simply shrugged. "Certainly not ‘necessary’ but I won’t be averse to doing it again," he said blandly as he took Molly by the hand and tugged her toward her bedroom. "We're going to pack now, Sergeant, Inspector, so unless you'd like to listen to us doing so I suggest you close the door and wait in the hall."

"Right," Lestrade said with a grin. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Twenty at least," Sherlock replied, and Molly flushed even redder as she realized what the two men were implying. "Unless," Sherlock added, for once attuned to the sensibilities of someone else, "you'd rather we waited until we arrived at Baker Street?" he asked Molly.

With that Sally Donovan gave a loud sigh and shut the door, grumbling, "Bloody hell, why of all times did his libido have to kick start itself now?"

Twenty minutes later the door the flat re-opened, to reveal Sherlock carrying Molly's suitcase in one hand and Toby's carrier in the other, while the lady in question was putting on her coat, scarf and gloves.

And if her new hairstyle was slightly mussed - and if there seemed to be a lipstick smudge on Sherlock's shirt collar - neither Donovan nor Lestrade felt compelled to comment on it.


End file.
